metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Sparta (Metro Last Light Level)
Sparta is the second level in Metro: Last Light and the first level where the player can play - albeit with limited controls. Overview The level starts of with a man, presumably Artyom, sitting at a guardpost with other sentries outside Exhibition station in a manner similar to the beginning of Metro 2033. One of the nearby soldiers is talking about where he lived before the war, when suddenly, screams are heard at the next outpost further into the tunnel before everything goes dark and silent. Artyom and his comrades nervously stand ready to face whatever might come at them when Dark Ones suddenly materialize out of the darkness and several Nosalises appear. As Artyom kills all the Nosalises he is horrified to realize that the monsters are in fact his comrades. Artyom lays the body of one of his comrades, whom he just stabbed through the head onto the ground and look up at a Dark One looking down at him before touching him. Artyom is then suddenly woken by Khan in his bed in D6, it was all a dream. Khan tells him that he spotted a surviving Dark One in the Botanical Garden and that they must find him. The player is then given control over Artyom and the player must go to the armory to gear up. The player can listen to other Rangers conversations for some moral points. At the armory, Artyom will be given a gas mask, medkit, some MGRs and a free selection and customization of the weapons in the armory plus some basic instructions and a chance to test his weapons on the shooting range. Nearby on the table of the ranger, the player can find a (sometimes functional) ammobox so that they needn't worry about using up precious ammo. The player can listen to some more conversations before meeting Khan and Ulman to go to the meeting with Miller. On the way, Khan will give some philosophical remarks at D6, and Ulman can be heard inquiring about a missing Spartan, Lesnitsky, who was tasked with watching chemical weapons. At the meeting with Miller, Khan informs the colonel of the surviving Dark One and asks for permission to take Artyom with him to locate it. Miller agrees but sends a sniper along, his daughter Anna, to kill the Dark One. Khan objects and is escorted out of the room by two guards on Miller's orders. Miller tells Artyom to go with Anna to the Gardens to kill the Dark One without Khan. Anna teases Artyom, calling him a "rabbit", as she is not convinced that he is a good soldier. Anna and Artyom leave the facility on a monorail to the Gardens, the same one that Artyom and Miller took a year earlier to launch the missile strike against the Dark Ones. Diary Entries 346204095.jpg|1. Right after talking to Miller, it's on a chair just to the right on the elevator. Moral Points Gain: *Play the guitar in Artyom's room. *Wait inside Artyom's room and listen to the guitar music being played across the hall for a few minutes. *Wait outside Artyom’s room and watch the three men behind you on the second floor behind a window talking and laughing, watching them for a few minutes grants you a moral point *Listening to the two Rangers near Artyom's room discussing the significance of D6. *Listening to the man talking about the new two recruits. *Listen to the two checkers players talking about Romanov's squad getting wiped out in the marshes. *Play the balalaika in the room with men discussing Romanov. *Stay at the firing range for a minute. *Listen to the three Rangers in the cafeteria talking about the Red Line arming and the Nazi Rangers seen near Exhibition Station. *One is earned at the end of Miller's briefing, if the player listens to Miller's concerns about Lesnitsky. Trivia *In the room Miller is in on the map is a station called China-Town. This is the station of Kitay-Gorod, which translates as China Town. The station and the district above it is often called China-Town by Moscovites in the real world. *Some of the areas first encountered in Metro 2033, are revisited in this level. Bugs *The ammo box at the shooting range frequently doesn't actually refill your ammo. Hence, spending large amounts of ammo on the targets is generally not a good idea. **However, to avoid this, simply go back to the weapon rack, swap out the weapon you have emptied for one with a different ammunition (for example, if you have used up all your shotgun rounds, swap the shotgun for a pistol) and approach the range. Then go back and retrieve the first weapon. It will have full ammunition, but you will need to add the attachments again. The box should have also refilled. *If you look outside the window next to the shooting range you will see there are a few rangers all armed with revolvers, one of which happens to be closest to the window is holding a silenced revolver, but the actual gun itself always glitches and is positioned either near his shoulder or floating on an oblique angle above the table. Gallery 2013-05-28 00001.jpg 2013-05-28 00002.jpg|Artyom and his comrades alerted by sudden gunfire and screaming. 2013-05-28 00003.jpg Ranger.jpg|Rangers exercising at D6. * Category:Metro Last Light Category:Metro Last Light Levels